Hello, I love you
by alvinfan209
Summary: Alvin tries to tell Brittany how he feels. Horrible summary but give it a chance.Rated k .
1. Hello, Brittany

**Hi everybody this is my first fanfic ever! I'm so exited!**

**Anyways, this is the cartoon version, the chipmunks are 12 and the chipettes are 11. Enjoy and review please!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I don't understand. I'm the _love doctor_; every girl in the world will kill just for having me as a boyfriend. Well, not every girl. She probably ... no definitely hates me with all her heart, but I don't. I'm Alvin Seville and I have something to admit: I'm in love with Brittany Miller.

Every time I try not to think about her I find myself staring at her. I have never felt this way before. It feels good and bad at the same time. Good because it makes me feel warm, secure, I can't even express it. And bad because I don't know if she feels the same way, and that scares me. Why should I be scared? She's arrogant, self-centered, annoying, quick-tempered, beautiful … dammit.

We always fight for stupid things, we are always competing against each other. But that's just us, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Well today is the day, today is day I will tell her how I feel. No regrets and no excuses. I can do this, I have to do this, I need to do this. I will tell Brittany how I feel today. Why am I feeling so nervous? I am never nervous when it's about girls. Why is it different with Brittany? _Because you love her._ Right, that's why.

"Alvin wake up, breakfast's ready." _Today is the day._

"Okay Dave I'm coming." _Come on Alvin, you can do this._

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Brittany, wake up. Time for school." I slowly opened my eyes and replied. "Ok Jean stop shaking me."

"Sorry." Jean answered shyly. She didn't want to disturb her eldest sister so early. "Just go change your clothes, we will be waiting you downstairs for breakfast." "Wait, what time is it?" I asked. "Seven o'clock."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SCHOOL STARTS IN AN HOUR! Why did you wake me up so early?" I yelled at her.

"Oops, sorry Britt." She answered, making a fake smile to hide her obious nerves. "Ok Jean I will be downstairs in a minute." Jean sighed in relief and headed to the kitchen.

I went to the closet, took off my PJ's and put on my normal outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I'm gorgeous, every guy in town would die to go on a date with me. _Then I saw a picture of me and Alvin smiling at the camera. _But I only like one._ She proceeded to put her make up on and walk down the stairs for breakfast.

* * *

**Regular POV**

It was a normal day at school and three chipettes were by their lockers preparing for classes. Two chipmunks approached them, one wearing glasses and a blue sweater and the other a little chubby wearing a green sweater.

"Hi girls." They greeted. "Hi Simon, hi Theo." The girls responded.

"Where is Alvin?" Brittany quickly asked. "Where do you think, he's late again." Simon responded. The others laughed at this.

"Ellie, we should get going to our PE class." Theodore said. "Yes, and Jean we should also get going to our science class." Simon added. "OK, see ya at lunch Brittany." Eleanor said while walking with Theodore down the hall. "See ya Britt." Jeanette said and also left with Simon.

"See ya guys, I will wait here for Alvin." Brittany sais, but no one heard her. _Where are you Alvin, I hope you're alright._ She thought.

"Britt?" At the sound of that familiar voice she turned around and said with a smile. "Hi Alvin, what is it?" Then she realized he was sweating a little bit. "Are you alright?" she asked, worried about Alvin.

"Y-y-yeah, I just wanted t-to tell you something." _Come on you are Alvin Seville you can do this. This is it._ He thought.

_Why is he so nervous and what does he wants to tell me? Maybe, maybe he's … _But her thoughts were interrupted by his shaking voice.

"Well, w-w-what I was trying to say was …"

_Then Alvin started singing._

_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game _

_He spotted a guy that was staring at Brittany, he walk towards him still singing.___________

_She's walking down the street_  
_Blind to every eye she meets_  
_Do you think you'll be the guy_  
_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

_Alvin pushed the guy away and turned towards Brittany._

_Hello, I love you_  
_Won't you tell me your name?_  
_Hello, I love you_  
_Let me jump in your game_  
_Hello, I love you_  
_Won't you tell me your name?_  
_Hello, I love you_  
_Let me jump in your game_

_She holds her head so high_  
_Like a statue in the sky_  
_Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long_  
_When she moves my brain screams out this song_

_Alvin then spotted another boy staring at Brittany and ran towards him while singing.___________

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_  
_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_  
_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?_  
_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

_He then pushed him away and went back to where Brittany was.___________

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_  
_I want you_  
_Hello_  
_I need my baby_  
_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_

"Alvin? Alvinnn? Anyone there?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Uh, What?" "What did you wanna tell me?" She asked, a little annoyed because of Alvin's lack of focus.

_I was daydreaming, damn I hope she doesn't think I'm an idiot. _"I w-was trying t-to tell you … see you in math." Immediately after saying that he started walking (almost running) down the hall until he reached his classroom. _Maybe tomorrow._ He thought.

"Oh Alvin," Brittany said to herself, then she sigh dissapointed. "You almost made it this time. Maybe another day you will manage to tell me that you love me." She then started walking to her classroom.

* * *

**How was it? Rewiew and tell me. this is my very first fanfic so be nice.**

**The song was _Hello, I love you_ by _The doors._**

**See ya!**


	2. Hello, Alvin

**Alright, first of all let me tell you that I wasn't planning to actually update this story but looks like you do want me to continue this. This is gonna be a short story, the next chapter is gonna be the last one. By the way, I'm also updating my Alvinette story and it's going to be longer. So, you asked for this and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In math class...

It was math class and Brittany Miller was bored to death. _Math is so boring! Hum... What is Alvin doing? _She turned to the sit at the other side of the classroom and there he was. Alvin Seville, who was drawing something on a little paper, obviously not paying attention at Mrs Simpson.

_He's so handsome._ Brittany thought. She rested her head in one of her hands and just watched him draw. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_"Brittany... Brittany Miller!" Yelled Mrs Simpson. "Yeah?" Answered Brittany in a dull voice. "You were daydreaming in my class? What is it that is more important than paying attention young lady?" She asked._

_Brittany suddenly felt how a wake of confidence struck her body as she answered. "Alvin." Everyone gasped and turned to Alvin, who had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What I mean is..."_

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy (Yeah)_  
_When my world is falling apart,_  
_when there is no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I (I) look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_  
_can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I (I) look at you_

_When I look at you_  
_I see forgiveness, I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am like the stars_  
_hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong and I know_  
_I'm not alone (Yeah)_

_When my world is falling apart,_  
_when there is no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I (I) look at you_  
_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_  
_can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I (I) look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_  
_can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I (I) look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_  
_All I need every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_  
_can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I (I) look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me._

_"I love you." She said. Alvin then hold her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips._

_"Brittany." "Yes Alvin?" "Brittany, Brittany..."_

"Brittany, wake up." Said Alvin as he gently shook Brittany's sleeping body.

"W-w-what?" She asked half asleep.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Wake up Britt, class is over." Brittany fastly opened her eyes to see if the teacher was in the room, but luckly her math teacher was already gone. "What were you dreaming about?" Asked Alvin.

"What do you mean?" Asked confused Brittany. "You were smiling in your sleep." He simply said.

Brittany began blushing madly. "Well, I-I-I-I was..." She got lost in his ocean-blue eyes. _Just tell him the truth! If he is not going to admit it then you do it. Come on, it's easy: 'Alvin I love you.' _"... I was dreaming about... having my own sitcom." She said. _What the heck did I say? Why is it so hard?_

"Oh, well... good luck with that I guess." Alvin said, he wasn't expecting that answer at all. He then noticed that Brittany looked kind of lost in thoughts.

"Britt, are you ok?" He asked. Brittany just nodded.

"See you at lunch Alvie." Was all she said as she quickly left the room.

_Alvie? _Thought Alvin.

* * *

**Well... how was it? Kinda short I know, but don't worry! The last chapter is going to be longer. Please review. After all, your reviews encourage me to update faster.**

**The song was 'When I look at you' by 'Miley Cyrus'.**

**See ya!**


	3. Hello, ice cream?

**Some random guy: אני אוהבת את הסיפורים שלך**

**Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**Hey guys wazzup! This is the third and last chapter of 'Hello, I love you'. I'm really really really really sorry for the super long wait! School is killing me! Okay,so far: Alvin and Brittany have feelings for each other but they are to scared to admitt their feelings sooo... let's see what happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching tv with my sisters. "This day was so long!" I exclaimed. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why?" Asked a concerned Eleanor. Both my sisters knew about my crush on Alvin, they even encouraged me to tell him my true feelings.

"Well, I think today Alvin tried to tell me..."

"That he loves you?" Jeanette interrupted me. I sighed. "Well, almost."

"Why don't you tell him you love him?" Asked Eleanor.

"Because, because... he has to say it first. No, he MUST say it first." My sisters both sighed heavily. "So is this because you two are too stubborn to tell the other 'I love you' first?" Asked Jeanette, clearly not believing it.

"It's complicated. I won't lose" I stated. I decided not to tell them that I almost expressed my feelings to Alvin. To be honest, the fact of actually being his girlfriend scared me; I mean, we are always arguing and fighting.

"Brittany, its not a game. You should te..." Luckly my cellphone interrupted my baby sister.

"Hi Alvin, what's new?... At the park? ... A-a-alright. See you there." I hang up my phone and looked at my sisters.

"Alvin wants to meet me at the park in five minutes."

* * *

**Regular POV**

Alvin and Brittany were sitting at a park bench looking at the floor, not saying anything. After ten complete minutes of silence Brittany decided to speak.

"Sooo, why did you wanna see me?" She nerviously asked. She became more nervious when Alvin started looking at her with his shiny, ocean-blue eyes.

"Well, I..." He approached slowly until he was right next to her. His furry, handsome face was just a few inches away from her now blushing face.

"I..." _Wait! What am I doing? Today she has been acting really weird. When I talk to her she startes stuttering and then she runs away from me. Kind of like when I try to tell her my feelii.. oh my god!_

"Alvin?" Asked blushing Brittany. _She's is blushing! I can't believe this!_

"Alvin?" Asked again Brittany. Alvin's nervious expresion transformed into one of his famous smirks. "Do you want an ice-cream?"

"Uhmm... sure." He rose from his seat and went for an ice-cream. _You will say 'I love you' first. _He thought.

"Why is he acting so weird?" Brittany started asking herself. _He sees me blush and suddenly he acts like... _Then it hit her. "Oh no! No way Seville. You are going to say 'I love you first'." Brittany's nervious look transformed into a determinated one, but she couldn't stop blushing.

After a couple of minutes Alvin came back with two ice-creams. "The chocolate ice-cream for me, and the vanilla one for you." He said in his usual cocky tone. For some odd reason, all his confidence was back; he wasn't nervious anymore.

He gently handed the vanilla ice-cream to Brittany. Their hands accidentaly touched and both started blushing (Brittany just blushed harder). She didn't look at her ice-cream, she continued watching Alvin. "Sooo Alvin, is anything you needed to tell me?" She asked, using a more seductive tone.

Alvin couldn't stop staring at her ice-blue eyes. They shone like two lonely stars in the middle of the night. _This has to work. _"W-why don't you taste your ice-cream first?"

Brittany looked at him with a confused expresion. She lowered her head to taste her ice-cream. What she saw was so unexpected, so sudden, but so lovely.

The words 'I LOVE YOU' were written on her vanilla ice-cream.

"I-I-I-I..." She didn't know what to say, she couldn't even believe her own eyes. Alvin Seville, THE Alvin Seville just told her 'I love you'. "I-I-I..." She continued suttering. Alvin kindly lifted her chin and smiled. "So?"

"I-I love you Alvin."

"I love you too Brittany." The two chipmunks leaned slowly until their faces were two inches away. The closed their eyes as they leaned closer. Their lips finally met and both shared a tenderly kiss.

After what seemed like hours, they broke the kiss. "You said 'I love you' first." She told him grinning.

Alvin chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't SAY it first, you did."

Brittany's grin faded, he was right. He technically didn't say anything, he wrote it.

"See, hehe I'm so smart..." Alvin started another one of his 'I am the best' speeches.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him by his collar and they shared another kiss.

_I finally did it! _They both thought.

* * *

**So did you like it? I decided to put them a bit more in character for the final chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapters of my other two stories, I promise an update for the next weekend; two if I recieve enough reviews!**

**See ya!**


End file.
